


[ART] On the Hovertrain

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Art, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Sick Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had to draw it after reading the 9th chapter of Fever by TheCrackedKatana *______* It is such a lovely fic <3 (I couldn’t find any references for the hovertrain … and also I drew them their normal clothes, I was afraid of getting their fancy clothes wrong ;3;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] On the Hovertrain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814498) by [TheCrackedKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrackedKatana/pseuds/TheCrackedKatana). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/On-the-Hovertrain-Obikin-569383400)


End file.
